Crimson Tears
by blackarcane
Summary: Yuuki is mortified by Zero's death, and is unable to accept it. Therefore, she seeks an old vampire said to have mystic powers able to travel back in time. The Yuuki that goes back in time can't remember ever doing this, and if she does remember, what will happen to her? Will she be able to save Zero? (If you like Kaname or if you hate sad stories, I suggest you don't read this.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A flower dies slowly in the moonlight. A man is lying on the crimson floor, blood pouring out of his chest. A beautiful woman holding a scythe stood over him, tears streaming down her face… wishing for another chance to have saved this precious person…

Why Kaname… Why?! Yuki thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaname rushed forward and struck Zero. Before Yuuki could say or do anything, Zero fell over.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried.

Yuuki forced her eyes open. The blankets were tangled around her. She looked at her room. It was her dorm room in Cross Academy. Then she looked at the bed next to hers. It was Yori. Yuuki's eyes watered.

Yori… you're supposed to be dead… Yuuki thought.

She remembered that a vampire had attacked Yori. She winced and perished the thought. Then Yori stirred. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yuuki? You're already awake?" Yori whispered.

"Oh! Yeah! I have to go take care of my Disciplinary Duties now. Bye Yori!" Yuuki said softly as she pulled on her uniform. She ran out.

If Yori is alive then is…? Yuuki thought.

She ran to the moon dormitory. A bunch of girl's had already gathered. She ran in front of them and blew her whistle.

"The night class only comes out during the afternoon! Everyone! Please get to your classes!" Yuuki yelled.

"Move it Disciplinary Committee!" One girl yelled.

A girl shoved Yuuki. As she was falling back, a hand caught her and pulled her up. She looked up. It was Zero.

"Everyone! Go to class now! That's an order from the Disciplinary Committee!" Zero said loudly.

He glared at all the girls. They all scampered off to the day class's hall. Zero turned to Yuuki. She was still staring at him.

"What? And Yuuki, you were slacking off!" Zero said.

Without an explanation, she wrapped her arms around Zero's waist and hugged him.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Zero asked.

Yuuki blinked back tears.

Right… Zero doesn't remember anything from the future… Yuuki thought.

Yuuki stepped away from him and she did her best to smile.

"Sorry Zero! What's wrong with me right now?" Yuuki laughed.

She ran off before he could say anything.

Zero… I miss you… but I'm glad you're okay. Yuuki thought.

She ran to the day class hall and quietly slipped in and to her seat. And moments later so did Zero. She tried to stay awake, but soon enough, she nodded off. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Zero fell to the ground.

"ZERO!" Yuuki yelled.

"Yuuki… I love you." Kaname said.

He extended his hand to her. His hand was covered in Zero's blood.

No… NO! Yuuki thought.

Yuuki woke with a start. Her eyes flew open. Everyone was getting up and leaving. Zero sat next to her.

"Yuuki, are you feeling alright?" Zero asked.

His purple eyes were filled with concern.

"Come on. We've gotta go." Zero said as he looked away.

Yuuki scrambled up. She followed Zero out, to the moon dormitory. A group of girls had already gathered. Yuuki and Zero walked up to the front and began pushing the girls back.

"It's almost past your curfews! You must return to the dorms!" Yuuki yelled.

Then the moon dormitory's doors opened. The girls shrieked.

"Idol- sempai! Idol! (Hanabusa Aido)"

"Wild- sempai! Wild! (Akatsuki Kain)"

"Kaname- sempai!"

The girls were pushing harder against her. She fell over. Someone touched her shoulder.

"Yuuki, are you alright?"

She knew this voice almost too well. It was Kaname's.

**(Umm, I'm not sure how to spell Yuuki, because I used to spell it Yuki so I probably will use both ways once in a while so, sorry if it confuses you. REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She got up. Yuuki didn't look at Kaname.

"I- I'm fine." Yuuki said.

Kaname, Shiki, Rima, Kain, and Aido walked over to where their classes were. Just once, Kaname paused to look back at Yuuki but she hid herself partially behind Zero. Then they left.

"Everyone! Get to your dorm rooms now! It's already past!" Zero yelled.

The girls reluctantly walked to the girl's dorm. Zero began to walk toward the night classes "hall". Yuuki followed him. They reached it and began to patrol. Yuuki was alert. She glanced at the window and saw Kaname leaning against it, reading a book. She looked away, not wanting Zero Kaname to notice. Then she had a flashback.

"Zero! What are we going to do today?" Yuuki smiled.

He hesitated.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do today?" Zero asked.

Yuuki thought about it. Then something hit her.

"I know! Let's go take a walk!" Yuuki said.

"Sure." Zero smiled.

The two walked into the forest, and up the hill. By the time they got to the cliff, it was already nightfall. The full moon was up.

"Look Zero! I wanted to come here!" Yuuki smiled.

"Wow…" Zero said.

Then Yuuki sensed the presence of another vampire. A pureblood. So did Zero. They both turned around. She noticed a flower had started to die. Then Kaname jumped out of the tree.

"Yuuki… what do you think you're doing?" Kaname asked.

Although he looked calm, his eyes were filled with rage.

"Kaname, no!" Yuuki said.

Then Kaname jumped forward. Before Zero could pull out his gun, Kaname shoved his hand through Zero's chest. Yuuki took out Artemis a little too late.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried.

Kaname dropped him lifeless. She stumbled Zero. She collapsed next to him.

"Zero! Zero!" She cried.

Tears ran down Yuuki's face. She got up and swung her Artemis at Kaname, not intending to hurt him.

"KANAME!" Yuuki yelled.

"Yuuki… Yuuki!"

Yuuki blinked. Zero was staring at her.

"Zero…" Yuuki said.

"I'm going to patrol inside." Zero said.

As Zero turned, Yuuki grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! Ummm… I'll patrol inside." Zero said.

Zero looked at her questioningly but nodded. Yuuki ran in through the main entrance. She walked through the halls.

Even if I'm not a pureblood vampire anymore, I can still feel the presence of them… Yuuki thought.

After an hour or two, the nightclasses were over.

I have to go meet up with Zero or he'll leave me behind. Yuuki thought.

Then she stopped.

Kaname's behind me… Yuuki thought.

Yuuki turned around. Sure enough he was standing a few feet from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yuuki, is everything alright?" Kaname asked.

"Umm… yes, thank you." Yuuki replied.

He looked behind Yuuki.

What is he looking at?

Yuuki turned. It was Zero. Zero was glaring at Kaname.

"Umm, Zero! Let's go!" Yuuki said.

Zero spun around and walked down the hall.

"Gahh. Bye Kaname…" Yuuki bowed before running after Zero.

"Yuuki, the headmaster wants to see us." Zero said.

They walked into the headmaster's office.

"Ahhh, Yuuki, Kiryu!" The headmaster greeted.

"Okay, so tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's Day! Be extra observant tomorrow." The headmaster said.

"Okay headmaster." Yuuki said.

Zero sighed. "We've gone over this every year headmaster."

"Kiryu, this is important. At Cross Academy, rules are important. It is crucial to maintaining the peace between the Night Class and Day Class. Kiryu, there are good vampires who want to co-exist with humans. I hope you'll understand my beliefs someday." The headmaster explained.

"It's impossible. Humans and vampire's cannot co-exist." Zero said firmly.

The headmaster and Zero stared at each other. Yuuki took the gifts from her pocket. She handed one to the headmaster.

"Ummm, here hea- I mean f- father." Yuuki stammered.

"Yuuki! It's the first time you've made me chocolate! I'm SO HAPPY!" the headmaster exclaimed.

"One for you too, Zero." Yuuki said as she handed him the other one.

Zero took it gently and popped it in his mouth.

"Is it good?" Yuuki said.

"…It's much too sweet." Zero said bluntly.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes.

"H-hey! At least I tried to make you guys some!" Yuuki said.

Zero smiled. "Just kidding. It's fine."

"Fine then. Let's go." Yuuki said.

She grabbed his sleeve, and was just about to leave when the headmaster called out to them.

"Yuuki, hold on a second. Kiryu, may I speak with you?" The headmaster said.

Zero glanced at Yuuki. Yuuki nodded and smiled.

"Tell me about it later, kay?" Yuuki said.

She let go of his sleeve and turned to walk out of the door. She found her way and was just about to pass the classroom when, she felt the presence of a vampire in the classroom. She got out Artemis and slowly walked in.

"Whoever's in here, please come out. It's past curfew for Day class and the Night class should be in class right now." Yuuki said politely.

The presence suddenly disappeared.

Strange… I thought I sensed someone here… Yuuki wondered.

Then, the presence reappeared.

**(I am kinda slow so, keep reading! I'll try to update at least once a week!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the back of the classroom… Yuuki thought.

She turned around and held out Artemis.

"Come out, now. I now you're there." Yuuki said firmly.

Kaname walked out.

"Kaname…" Yuuki said.

"Yuuki… you've been acting weird. Is anything the matter?" He asked, in the deep, sweet voice she used to admire.

He approached her. She gripped Artemis and stepped back.

"I'm fine Kaname." Yuuki said, trying to sound convincing.

She couldn't meet his gaze.

"Oh? Then why can't you seem to look at me?" Kaname said.

She looked up and flinched. He was closer than she thought. Concern colored his dark, mysterious eyes. Her heart was racing.

Oh dear, why do I feel like this? I hate Kaname… don't I? Yuuki wondered.

"Yuuki, is something bothering you?" Kaname said.

Then, Yuuki's vision was stained red.

"N-no… NO!" Yuuki yelled.

Her hands were covered in blood. Yuuki turned and ran out of the classroom. Everywhere she looked was crimson, like blood.

"Yuuki!" Kaname yelled.

She turned. He was showered in blood.

"Kan…ame… no… Blood.." Yuuki shrieked.

"Yuuki?" Someone asked.

She saw Zero running toward her. He was stained red.

"No! Please STOP!" Yuuki cried.

Zero grabbed her arm. Her teeth ached.

"What?!" Zero said.

Yuuki felt her teeth. Something sharp pierced her finger. She had fangs again. Yuuki turned and ran. She locked herself in the headmaster's room. She sank to the floor.

What's happening to me?! Yuuki thought.

Then Yuuki had a flashback. A woman in a hooded robe was covered with blood. But Yuuki couldn't see her face. She was saying something but Yuuki couldn't hear her.

"…or you will die… don't remember…" The woman smiled.

Fangs protruded from her mouth. Yuuki gasped. Suddenly, she was back in the room. Someone was banging against the door.

"Yuuki! Open the door!" Zero yelled

She could feel tears slipping down her face. She wiped them away. They were red. She gasped. Then, light burst into the room. Someone grabbed her shoulder gently.

"Yuuki, are you bleeding?" Zero exclaimed.

He must have noticed the tears… Yuuki thought.

"Yuuki let me see your teeth." Kaname said.

She flinched from his outstretched hand.

My fangs! He'll see them! Yuuki screamed at herself.

Kaname opened her mouth. There were no fangs. Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"Zero, Kaname, I'm fine." Yuuki shuddered.

Then she was lifted up.

"Hey, Zero! Put me down!" Yuuki cried.

"Kiryu, her tears are blood red." Kaname said.

…or you will die… don't remember…"

The woman's words rang in Yuuki's head. She started to shake.

"Hey Yuuki, are you alright?" Zero said.

"Kuran, go get the headmaster." Zero said.

Kaname glared at Zero but left silently. Zero hugged Yuuki.

"Yuuki… you can depend on me a little more…" Zero whispered, hugging her tighter.

She leaned into his embrace. When she closed her eyes, she could hear the woman's

voice again. She opened her eyes. The blood was gone. Zero let go of her and sat her on

the bed. Then, the headmaster walked in. He kneeled beside Yuuki.

"Yuuki, what did you see?" The headmaster asked.

Yuuki blinked. Blood covered the room. Yuuki closed her eyes and leaned down holding

her head.

"Everything is covered in blood." Yuuki whispered.

"Headmaster, don't make her remember." Kaname said.

Kaname walked over to Yuuki. His cool fingers touched Yuuki's temples. She lost

consciousness. She fell back against the bed.

"Kuran! What'd you do to Yuuki?" Zero yelled angrily.

"It's better if she forgets…" Kaname said as he stared at her crimson tears.

**(This took me a while to come up with and it might be a bit stupid but please bear with it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuuki woke up.

Where am I? Yuuki thought.

"Yuuki, you've awakened. Don't worry about your duties or classes. I've excused you from both." The headmaster smiled gently.

A voice ran in Yuuki's head that sent shivers down her back.

'… or you will die... don't remember...'

Don't remember what? Yuuki asked herself.

"Yuuki, I must go to my office. Try to get some more rest." The headmaster said while placing a cool, wet cloth on Yuuki's forehead.

He patted Yuuki's arm and left. Yuuki sat up. She felt like she was forgetting something. She staggered out of bed. She put on her shoes and walked out slowly. Then halfway down the hallway, her vision became blurry. She someone heading in her direction.

No stay awake! Yuuki's mind screamed at her body.

But she couldn't. She closed her eyes and slumped forward. The last thing she heard was someone calling out her name and catching her.

… someone... is carrying me... Yuuki thought.

Then she felt her body stop swaying. Someone was calling out to her in a soft, gentle voice.

"Yuuki... Yuuki... Yuuki!"

Yuuki opened her eyes. A blurry figure came into view. Soon it became more clear and she saw it was Zero. Then something appeared in her mind. Like... a memory.

She saw herself running.

"BLOOD! Everywhere..." she shrieked.

Kaname came after her. Then it started flashing faster until she saw the moment Kaname had erased her memory and... of the hooded woman.

"Yuuki!"

Then Yuuki was back in the headmaster's room. Red tears dripped down her face.

"Ze...ro." Yuuki whispered.

Her teeth started to ache. She knew what was happening. She was having another "attack." She quickly jumped up and locked herself in the bathroom.

"YUUKI!" Zero yelled.

"Don't come in!" Yuuki hollered back.

Her teeth sharpened. Before she knew it fangs protruded from her mouth. She knew the door was going to swing open. At the last minute, she sank her fangs deep into her arm.

"Yuuki! What were you thinking?!"

It was just the headmaster. He pulled Yuuki's arm away from her mouth. Blood ran down her arm and stained her dress red. The headmaster took a good look at Yuuki. Her fangs weren't there anymore. She then accidentally entered his mind.

So... what Kaname told me is true... The headmaster thought.

Yuuki pushed herself out of the headmaster's mind. Then a voice rang in Yuuki's head.

"If your vampire powers start to come back... it means you're time is approaching. If you aren't careful, even you can die to... pureblood."

It was the woman in the robe. Her face was still hidden by the hood attached to the robe. Blood dripped down Yuuki's cheeks.

I'm... going... to die?! Yuuki screamed to herself.

Yuuki was scared. No, she was terrified. But if she was going to die, she was going to die for Zero's sake. That was when she created her resolve. She wanted to save Zero from falling into despair, even if she had to walk alone. She didn't care if no one understood her, they didn't have to. After making sure she was okay, the headmaster convinced... well FORCED Yuuki to remain in his room until she was better. So she climbed into the blankets of his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later when Yuuki awoke from her nap, Kaname was by her side.

"Yuuki are you alright now?" Kaname asked.

"Y- Yeah..." Yuuki murmured.

Abruptly Kaname said something urgent came up and left the room, closing the door quietly. Yuuki sat up and walked slowly to the window. She peered out the window. She was shocked by what she saw. She saw Kaname confronting Zero. Yuuki threw open the window and jumped out while grabbing Artemis and extending it. She landed hard and her feet ached but this reminded her too much off Zero's death so she ran forward. They hadn't noticed her yet. She jumped in front of Zero, just getting Artemis up in time as Kaname clawed at Zero.

"STOP!" Yuuki yelled.

Kaname stopped in the knick of time and directed his attack to Artemis since it was too late to pull back. The impact sent Yuuki flying to the side. She landed with a muted thud and stayed sprawled on the ground.

"YUUKI!" Zero and Kaname yelled simultaneously.

Yuuki shhok her head, causing it to throb and got up with much effort managing to use Artemis to hold her up, as she leaned against it very hard. She was panting heavily.

"Yuuki! ARE YOU INSANE?! We could have KILLED YOU!" Zero yelled.

"Stop yelling at Yuuki Kiryu!" Kaname said calmly.

Kaname looked at Yuuki. His eyes were tender. Yuuki burst into tears. Blood red tears dripped down her face. Zero leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you crying, you idiot." Zero murmured.

She buried her face in her shirt. She sniffled and cried silently. After a moment, she leaned back.

"I-I'm fine now Z-Zero. So..." Yuuki said.

Yuuki turned and using her Artemis, she limped to the headmaster's headquarters. Yuuki stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She sat down. Her left hand had a huge gash and was bleeding.

That explains why I feel dizzy... Yuuki thought.

She ripped a piece of cloth from her dirty night gown and tied it around her injured hand. When she glanced at her other hand to see if it was injured. It wasn't injured however, it almost looked transparent.

"What in the..." Yuuki whispered to no one in particular.

She clenched her hand into a fist and it returned to normal.

Not yet... Yuuki thought.

Then she heard a quiet knock.

"Yuuki... are you in there?" Zero asked softly.

"Y-Yeah... did you want to take a shower?" Yuuki stuttered, cursing herself for stuttering.

"No... can I come in?" Zero replied hesitantly.

"...Yeah... hold on a sec." Yuuki said.

She returned Artemis into its compacted form and slipped it into the holder that was strapped to her thigh. She then proceeded to open the door. Zero entered and closed the door, sitting on the floor. Yuuki softly sat down next to him. They sat quietly in the headmaster's bathroom.

"... So, uhhhh... is there something you wanted to talk about Zero?" Yuuki asked.

Zero was silent

"I'm sorry." Zero whispered.

Yuuki was positive she was hearing things.

"What did you say, Zero?"

"I'm sorry." Zero said, louder.

"... about what?" Yuuki asked, curious.

"You... were hurt." Zero whispered.

"...Uhhhh... its not that big of a deal Zero! I'm fine!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Zero focused on Yuuki. Yuuki winced. His lavender eyes were empty and showed no emotion.

"Are you okay? Does your wound hurt?" Zero asked quietly.

Yuuki directed her focus to her hand and saw the cloth she tied over the wound had already been soaked through with her blood. Zero took off his red tie which was part of his uniform and removed the cloth she tied tightly around her injury. He had to rip it off since it was so plastered to her wound which made Yuuki wince. He glanced at her apologetically and tied his tie around her hand, covering the wound. Zero got up.

"I should get going. Tell the headmaster to come get me if you need me." Zero smiled slightly.

Then Zero left silently leaving Yuuki staring after him, her heart pounding.


End file.
